


you erode all my sharp edges (you make me into love)

by cymbalaire (aigremoine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, spoilers for timeskip occupations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigremoine/pseuds/cymbalaire
Summary: — like the moon always rising after the sunthe fame and thrill may always take atsumu to greater heights, but home is definitely where you're waiting for him.(or: vignettes of a long distance relationship with atsumu)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	you erode all my sharp edges (you make me into love)

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who really likes atsumu, i barely wrote for him when i used to be on tumblr....this will be a compilation/dump of drabbles and other things exploring a LDR with him. updates will be sporadic (aka when work isn't crushing my soul like what it usually does lmao) so i apologize in advance!
> 
> also dedicating this to my beloved 🌺 anon - our chats on discord and never ending support always cheer me up ❤️

Atsumu doesn’t bother to properly dry his hair the moment he gets out of the shower, immediately diving into the plush hotel bed and tapping away on the screen of his phone to find your name. His movements are instinctive, all too used to initiating video calls, and the sound of the call on speaker phone fills the room. A smile immediately breaks out across his face when you take the call, your face filling up the screen, and the longing he’s been harboring threatens to burst.

“Hi handsome,” you say cheerily with a bright smile, eyes crinkling into half-moons.

Atsumu chuckles. “Hi beautiful.”

“How’s your day?”

Atsumu feigns an exaggerated groan. “They’re killin’ me here. The trainin’ menu with the Korean national team is no joke.”

A laugh escapes you. “Yeah? Are they working my sweetie pie to the bone there?”

“They sure are.”

“Should I catch a flight to Seoul and bring you home?”

“Mmm, ya should,” he harrumphs. “What ‘bout ya? How was yer day?”

“Busy,” you admit. “I almost brought work home but decided against it.”

“ _Good_. Ya deserve ta rest when yer home.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that. Don’t worry, I’ll be in bed by eleven tonight.”

Atsumu grins. “Good. If ya sleep, then the next day comes and that’s another day closer to me goin’ home.”

You nod. “Just three more days left.”

“Still _three_ _left_? That’s still an eternity.”

“We’ve been apart for longer periods of time,” you remind Atsumu. “We’ll get through it like always.”

Atsumu can’t help but smile. The reminder is unnecessary, not when he _knows_ things will always work out between the two of you – they _always_ have. “I know.”

Despite the ocean’s width separating the two of you, your presence only felt through the screen, he can _see_ and _feel_ the love in your eyes as you gaze at the camera. “I’m proud of you,” you murmur softly. “You’re doing such an amazing job.”

Yearning constricts around Atsumu’s heart and an ache blooms within his chest, his breath hitching in his throat, and all he can think about is _I miss you, I miss you, I miss you_. “’m proud of you too,” he echoes, a soft smile tugging on his lips. “I’ll be home soon.”


End file.
